


[SPN] It's where my demons hide (pl)

by moondust_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Sad, ból, ból/pocieszenie, smutek, zaświaty, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondust_stories/pseuds/moondust_stories
Summary: Sequel dla "Just a sucker for pain"Sugerowana kolejność czytania:1. "Just a sucker for pain" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/12000024)2. "The king is crowned" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071034)3. "It's where my demons hide" - sequel





	[SPN] It's where my demons hide (pl)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery do końcówki sezonu 10/alternatywna wersja. Można powiedzieć, że destiel, ale brak wyraźnych podtekstów (chyba, że w połączeniu z kolejnymi częściami). Hurt/comfort.

when you feel my heat   
look into my eyes   
it's where my demons hide

**_it’s where my demons hide_ **

 

Słabe światło pod powiekami Deana zmusiło go do otwarcia oczu. Rozchylił je powoli i natychmiast zamknął, marszcząc brwi. Mrugnął kilka razy, próbując przywrócić ostrość zamglonemu spojrzeniu.

Zmrużył oczy, w pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznając miejsca.

Kiedy ostatnim razem widział ten dom - to pomieszczenie - było tu ciemno; o wiele, wiele ciemniej. Po korytarzach grasowały żądne zemsty duchy, a on sam, własnoręcznie, przebijał się młotkiem przez ściany, żeby ukryć w nich składniki niezbędne do oczyszczającego uroku.

Nie przypominał sobie natomiast, by pokrywająca je farba były tak jasna, jakby świeżo położona; by przez wychodzące na podwórko okno wpadało tyle światła, którego promienie wydobywałyby drobinki kurzu unoszące się w powietrzu i oświetlały przykryty obrusem, kuchenny stół.

Nie przypominał sobie, by na samym środku przejścia kiedykolwiek stał miękki, głęboki fotel, w którym właśnie siedział, i w którym najwidoczniej zapadł w drzemkę.

Pamiętał za to ból. Pamiętał o splamionych rękach, o czerni, która zalewała jego oczy za każdym razem, gdy ludzka, oczyszczona krew wpływała mu do żył. O nieludzkim ryku, który wydawał z siebie, ilekroć tylko Sam się do niego zbliżał.

O tym, jak z uśmiechem na ustach tłumaczył mu, że zamierza wyrwać z jego ciała organy, a potem udekorować nimi celę.

O tym, że woda święcona wcale nie spływała mu po twarzy wywołując poparzenia, ponieważ mężczyzna, który go nią polewał, był tylko wytworem jego chorych, demonicznych urojeń. Bo Dean zabił tego mężczyznę.

Nie, nie mężczyznę. Anioła.

Łowca podniósł się ostrożnie. Stawiał kroki cicho i powoli, jak intruz. Właśnie tym w istocie był w tym domu - zwykłym włamywaczem, który nie należał do tego miejsca już od dawna. A może to ono nigdy nie należało do niego.

Zbliżył się do okna i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Ogród okazał się być ogromny - tak wielki, że domy, które powinny znajdować się zaledwie po drugiej stronie ulicy, teraz rozmywały się w oddali za łanami lśniących złotem zbóż. Trawnik błyszczał intensywną zielenią a niebo było niebieskie; zbyt niebieskie, kontrastując z białymi, puszystymi chmurami. Jednak wciąż to nie otoczenie wydawało się najmniej realnym elementem obrazka, lecz dziewczęca sylwetka, która rysowała się na jego tle.

Dean widział ową dziewczynę może raz w życiu, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie miał wątpliwości, do kogo należy burza jasnych, kręconych włosów opadających spiralami na smukłe plecy, odziane tylko w cienką, białą koszulę nocną.

\- Jess - wyszeptał.

Nie było szans, by go usłyszała. Poza tym, z jakiegoś powodu, Dean był przekonany, że nawet krzyk nie zmusiłby jej do odwrócenia wzroku od rozmywającego się w oddali horyzontu. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że wypatrywała czyjegoś nadejścia.

Wtedy usłyszał jego głos.

\- Witaj, Dean

Serce zamarło mu w piersi.

Zamknął na chwilę oczy, pozwalając, by niski, zachrypnięty głos wypełnił jego myśli i rozlał się po nich, skupiając na sobie całą jego uwagę. Dokładnie tak, jak zawsze robił to w przeszłości.

Nie otwierając oczu, Dean przełknął ślinę, zmuszając ciało do zachowania spokoju. Wszystkie nerwy w jego wnętrzu krzyczały i szarpały, jednak mężczyzna pozwolił drgnąć tylko jedynemu, pojedynczemu mięśniowi twarzy. Powoli rozchylił powieki i odwrócił się, stając przodem do kuchennych blatów oraz zwróconego profilem mężczyzny w prochowcu, który opierał się o jeden z nich.

Przez chwilę Dean tylko wpatrywał się w niego. Myśli nie chciały układać się w zdania; przypominały zapętlony, biały szum, z którego nie dało się wyrwać.

\- Cas… - zaczął. Wszystkie inne słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle; tylko imię anioła wciąż wibrowało na języku, zmuszając, by wypowiedział je ponownie. - Cas.

Nie czuł, jak oczy mu wilgotnieją, kiedy Castiel zwracał ku niemu twarz. Kąciki pięknych, pełnych ust anioła uniosły się nieco w najłagodniejszym uśmiechu, który rozjaśnił też jego oczy - teraz lśniły dziwnym, jakby uduchowionym blaskiem. Jednocześnie pojawiła się w nich też iskra, która zdecydowanie nie miała nic wspólnego z niebiańską stroną Casa.

Dean wypuścił głośno powietrze i odchrząknął. Pokręcił lekko głową. Wbił wzrok w podłogę, nie mogąc znieść czułości w spojrzeniu anioła.

\- Czy to… czy to jest niebo?

Cas nie odpowiedział, a Dean nie potrafił zmusić się do popatrzenia na niego.

\- Ale ja… - ciągnął. - Ty…

Pokręcił znów głową i zacisnął powieki, zamykając za nimi cisnące się do oczu łzy. Szybko przesunął po nich wewnętrzną stroną dłoni. Podniósł wzrok na Casa, by przekonać się, że ten wciąż patrzy na niego z tym samym, niezachwianym spokojem.

\- Jestem demonem - wyszeptał wreszcie Dean. - Ty jesteś aniołem.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego głos będzie brzmieć tak słabo; że będzie tak drżał, załamując się w niewłaściwych momentach. Sądził, że stracił to bezpowrotnie: tą niepewność, wahanie. Przywilej posiadania nadziei, nie ważne jak wątłej.

Niespodziewanie Castiel skinął lekko głową, jakby zachęcająco, i postawił kolejny krok w kierunku Deana. Mężczyzna cofnął się gwałtownie.

\- Widziałem twoje skrzydła, spalone… - ciągnął. Tym razem w jego słowa wkradła się panika. - Widziałem twoje ciało, Cas. Zabiłem cię.

Anioł zatrzymał się. Kiedy otworzył usta, brzmiał jak ktoś przemawiający do rannego zwierzęcia, które należy opatrzyć. Tak jakby Dean był tylko skrzywdzoną ofiarą; tak jakby nie był potworem w ludzkiej skórze. Cas zdawał się o tym nie pamiętać. 

\- Wygląda na to, że kiedy straciłem łaskę po raz pierwszy… kiedy stałem się człowiekiem... W jakiś sposób zostałem obdarowany duszą. Nie rozumiem tego, ale to jedyne wytłumaczenie.

Po raz kolejny ruszył  w kierunku łowcy, ale jego kroki zdawały się być ostrożniejsze, jeszcze bardziej przemyślane - podobnie jak słowa, które dobierał z typową dla siebie precyzją.

\- A ty… - zaczął.

Znalazł się już blisko, zbyt blisko. Dean odchylił głowę i uciekł spojrzeniem w bok. Broda zadrżała mu wbrew jego woli. Gdyby chciał, mógłby objąć Casa w talii i ukryć twarz w jego szyi. 

Albo rozbroić go jednym ruchem i wbić mu w serce anielskie ostrze.

\- Ty zawsze będziesz człowiekiem - wyszeptał wprost w jego usta.

Dean po raz kolejny zacisnął powieki. Znów poczuł, jak łzy zbierają się pod nimi, gotowe by spłynąć, gdy ten tylko otworzy oczy. Nie pozwolił im na to; zamiast tego pochylił głowę i pokręcił nią powoli.

\- Nie jestem człowiekiem, Cas - wychrypiał. - Nie jestem nawet pewien czy jestem demonem. Jestem po prostu potworem, jednym z tych na które polujemy z Sammym. 

\- Dean.

Znów pokręcił głową, tym razem gwałtowniej. Nie mrugał, lecz łzy i tak znalazły pod powiekami drogę wyjścia i spłynęły mu po twarzy.

\- Zabiłem cię, Cas. Ja nie… nie zasługuje na to. Nie zasługuje na nic z tego. 

Wciąż miał zamknięte oczy, jednak nawet nie patrząc na Casa był w stanie wyczuć jego poszerzający się nieznacznie uśmiech, pobrzmiewający niewyraźnie w głosie.

\- Dobre rzeczy się zdarzają, Dean - usłyszał.

Łowca zacisnął usta, ale i tak wyrwał się z nich cichy, urywany szloch. Zagryzł wnętrze policzka. Przycisnął kciuk i palec wskazujący do oczu. Opuścił głowę i pociągnął nosem, z zamkniętymi wciąż powiekami, zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju.

Znów nie musiał patrzeć na Casa, by odróżnić zdecydowanie, które wkradło się do jego łagodnego do tej pory tonu.

\- Ale to jeszcze nie czas - powiedział cicho anioł.

Dean poczuł, jak szerokie, delikatne dłonie mężczyzny otaczają jego twarz i unoszą ją nieco. Niechętnie rozchylił powieki, by napotkać błękitne spojrzenie zaglądające mu w głąb duszy. Kolejne, nieproszone łzy spłynęły mu z szeroko otwartych oczu, kiedy Cas przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Wzrok anioła zsunął się na podłogę, czoła mężczyzn zetknęły się ze sobą.

\- Ten znak nie pozwoli ci umrzeć - ciągnął Castiel. Jego kciuki przesuwały się po linii szczęki Deana, ścierając mu wilgoć z policzków. - W tej chwili jesteś bliski śmierci i ktoś pozwolił ci zobaczyć, co czeka cię po drugiej stronie. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Jeszcze tu nie należysz. 

Wargi Deana znów zadrżały. Mężczyzna czuł, jak kolejne krople skapują mu z rzęs; odsunął się nieco od Casa, by podnieść wzrok. Wpatrywał się w sufit przez zasłonę łez. Jego usta znalazły się na wysokości czoła anioła i w jakiś sposób odnalazły drogę do zetknięcia się z jego chłodną, gładką skórą.

Cas wydał z siebie cichy pomruk brzmiący trochę jak parsknięcie smutnego śmiechu. Teraz to on się odsunął. Wciąż trzymając w dłoniach twarz mężczyzny, spojrzał mu w oczy. Jego tęczówki mieniły się wszystkimi odcieniami niebieskiego - od lazuru spokojnego morza po granat burzowego nieba. Dean już dawno nauczył się rozpoznawać uczucia między tymi wszystkimi kolorami. Teraz widział pośród barw nie tylko miłość i łagodność, ale też (a może przede wszystkim) zdecydowanie.

\- Ty i Sam znajdziecie sposób na wyleczenie cię i pozbycie się znaku - zapewnił Cas. - A wtedy znów się spotkamy.

Dean rozchylił usta a potem je zamknął. Wypuścił z wysiłkiem powietrze.

\- Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że nie jesteś tylko przywidzeniem? - szepnął. Mówienie wciąż przychodziło mu z trudem, jakby coś zagnieździło mu się w gardle.

Stanowczość skrząca się w oczach Casa jak lód, roztopiła się nieoczekiwanie. Teraz ze spojrzenia anioła biła przede wszystkim ufność. Jakby naprawdę wierzył w Deana. Jakby po tym wszystkim  _ naprawdę _ jeszcze w niego wierzył.

Niewiarygodne.

Cas spuścił wzrok na usta mężczyzny, a potem wrócił spojrzeniem do jego oczu. Nachylił się nad nim. Ich policzki zetknęły się, gdy Cas mówił mu wprost od ucha:

\- Wygląda na to, że musisz sam się przekonać.

  
  


Dean nie potrafił powiedzieć, ile czasu minęło, nim wrócił do rzeczywistości. A może do koszmaru - prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie będzie potrafił wyznaczyć granicy między prawdą i fikcją.

Jedno wiedział na pewno: powrócił ból. Znamię na jego ramieniu pulsowało znajomym ogniem, który płynął też w żyłach razem z krwią - i trucizną, którą rozprowadzała. A może lekarstwem. 

Wiedział, że wciąż siedzi przytwierdzony łańcuchami do krzesła. Wiedział, że dotyk dłoni Casa na jego policzkach jest tylko wspomnieniem, tak samo jak jego własne usta na czole anioła. A jednak nie mógł wyrzucić z umysłu błękitnego spojrzenia, które ten w nim zatopił; wzroku, który przebił się przez zasłonę czarnego, demonicznego dymu i dotarł do sedna resztek jego duszy.

Wciąż miał przed oczami sylwetkę Jessici wpatrującej się w horyzont.

Chciał zapłakać, ale najwyraźniej to ciało nie miało już w sobie łez.

\- Sammy - wychrypiał.

Nie musiał otwierać oczu ani podnosić zwieszonej bezwładnie głowy, by wiedzieć, że jego mały brat jest gdzieś blisko.

\- Sammy, proszę cię - ciągnął. - Wylecz mnie. Wylecz mnie, braciszku.

Chciał na niego spojrzeć - odszukać go własnym, nieskażonym demonizem wzrokiem, zanim mrok znowu nim zawładnie i zaciśnie pętlę na jego szyi. Zamiast tego po prostu trwał w tej pozycji, zbyt zmęczony, by choćby poruszyć spętanymi nadgarstkami. Zacisnął mocniej powieki.

Kamienna podłoga zwielokrotniła echo, kiedy Sam stawiał ku niemu pospieszne kroki. Dean słyszał, jak brat klęka przy nim i ostrożnie kładzie dłonie na jego poranionych przegubach.

\- Wyleczę cię. Wyleczę cię, Dean - szeptał gorączkowo. - Wyjdziesz z tego. Razem z tego wyjdziemy.

Dean zacisnął drżące usta. Pojedyńcza łza spłynęła mu po policzku. 

“Musisz sam się przekonać”.

Przecież nie pozostało mu już nic innego.


End file.
